


Seventh Birthday Party

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Little Soldier [5]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Little Soldier [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625314
Kudos: 14





	Seventh Birthday Party

There was an awkwardness between you and Bucky when you got back to the tower nearly a week later. There had been times you just shut down, and couldn’t do more for a few hours. You’d facetimed a lot with Dom, missing him a lot. A few times you’d had Bucky join you, just to start getting him used to him. No one knew that you had been spending every night with Bucky, as you’d never even hinted at it. You didn’t feel that anyone needed to know. That wasn’t their business- it was between you, and Bucky. 

Nat could tell that something was going on, however. She kept hoping that you’d come to her, knowing that you probably needed to talk through whatever was in your head. That didn’t happen. You had stuck very close to Dom after that, and worked on making the tower your actual home. You had focused on unpacking his things first, helping him decorate his room, helping him pick what toys to move to his playroom, and which to keep in his actual room. 

You pulled Steve aside a few days after you returned, while Dom played after his bath. “Can you come talk tonight?” You asked. “Just for a bit?” You needed to give him a heads up on what would be happening with Bucky, and didn’t want to risk Dom overhearing. You needed to get him used to Bucky before telling him that he was his father. You didn’t want to just dump this on him.  _ Hey, this man is a stranger, and your father!  _ That would be so uncalled for. Having Steve in the know would help a great deal.

He nodded, feeling slightly worried about what you could want to talk about. Did something happen at the house? “Sure, did you want me to sleepover again?” He offered. 

While that did sound comforting, you knew that you needed to try to start sleeping alone. “I think that I should at least start my night alone.” You shrugged. “I’ll let you know if I need you, though, okay?” You gave him a small smile. Just having an offer was nice.

“Of course, doll.” He kissed your forehead. “Let me know when Dom is asleep and I’ll bring up a snack.” He said easily. 

You chuckled. “You’re the best.” You hugged him. 

* * *

After you got Dom to bed, you worked on cleaning up a bit before you had JARVIS alert Steve that you were ready for him. Ten minutes later, he knocked on your door before stepping in carrying your favorite snack. “Alright, I’m here to talk.” He smiled at you, setting things on the coffee table. “What do you need?” He asked comfortingly.

You smiled in return as the two of you got comfortable on the couch. “So, I offered to let Bucky be a father to Dom.” You breathed. “I left that entirely up to him. This was actually before we left, but I think I didn’t say anything because part of me was scared.” You admitted. “Scared that he would change his mind.” You added.

Steve nodded. “I get that.” He assured you. “I take it with how you’re talking, he agreed?” He noted, letting you go on at your own pace. While he wasn’t sure how he felt about you and Bucky getting very close again, that was his own protective nature. You were one of his best friends!

“Yeah. I was shocked, actually. He was, too. He was shocked that I asked after everything. He wants to kinda get to know him as Bucky right now. Bucky gets we’re in a rough spot, so he doesn’t want to rush it.” You explained. “He was actually hoping to hang out with you and Dom when you spend time with him. Or simply coming to watch movies with him. Baby steps.” Finally saying that out loud really made you accept that Bucky wanted to be a dad. Which was a huge contrast to his words years before. “What if he changes his mind?” You asked softly, as if saying it too loud would make it so. 

“I honestly can’t see him doing that.” He told you gently. “I know Bucky, probably more than he knows himself at times. He wouldn’t say he wants to be there and suddenly change his mind. I can tell that it hurts him that he’s just now getting to know his son, and it’s worse because it’s his own fault. He doesn’t blame you, and he’s probably just as scared. Scared that you’ll pull away or something.” He shrugged. “He just hides it well.” 

You let out a breath. “So many emotions.” You muttered. “What if Dom won’t accept him?” That was a real worry, too. “What if he’s okay with him up until I say ‘hey, Bucky is your father’?” 

Steve pulled you into his chest, knowing that you’d be worried for a long time. “I’m sure it’ll all work out.” He said softly, kissing the top of your head. “Dom is a great kid. I have a feeling that when he gets to know Bucky, and when you tell him the truth, that he’ll be excited.” At least he hoped. “You don’t have to tell him next week, next month, or even next year. You get to choose when he gets told.” He reminded you. “You have that control.” That should be a huge relief to her, that she didn’t have to move any faster than she wanted.

“That is true.” You agreed. That was a small help. You weren’t being rushed to tell him right that moment. 

* * *

Waking up, you were surprised to find yourself still on Steve. The last thing you remembered was putting something on to watch for the two of you. Stretching, you slowly moved off of him. “Morning, doll.” Steve yawned, surprising you. You didn’t know he was awake. 

You looked over at him. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I’m sorry!” You rolled your shoulders. “You know you could have moved me.” You blushed, feeling bad that he’d slept under you on a couch all night.

He shrugged. “I didn’t mind. I fell asleep not long after I realized that you were out.” He admitted. “Figured this way I knew you would at least be getting some sleep. That was more important to me.” Even if he had been uncomfortable, he wouldn’t have moved you. 

That made you feel bad. “Steeeeeve.” You whined before hearing little footsteps moving quickly towards you. 

“Uncle Steve!” Dom grinned, climbing up to hug him. “Are you here for breakfast again?” He was hopeful. “Please!” His blue eyes pleaded with his uncle, his little lip poking out slightly. A look he had mastered by the time he was three, and it worked with pretty much everyone. Except you usually. Sometimes even you caved.

Steve sighed. It was like looking at a tiny Bucky. “Sure thing, Dom.” He ruffled his hair. “Pancakes sound good? With some peanut butter and bananas?” He smirked as Dom got excited. It was by far the small boys favorite breakfast. You chuckled at their interaction, shaking your head. “Hey, how about we see if the others want some, too? And you can help me cook?” This way he could start getting used to Bucky in a group setting. 

Dom nodded. “Yeah!” He agreed. “Sounds fun!” He bounced slightly on Steve’s lap. “Do I have to get dressed first?” He scrunched his nose, preferring his pajamas. 

* * *

Bucky had been doing amazing with Dom the past six months, and Dom grew to like him a lot. Steve and Bucky took Dom out for a guy’s day sometimes, which Dom would talk about for days after. Nat was surprised, in a good way, when you had explained to her what was going on. Of course, being Nat, she was also very protective of the pair of you. She wanted to make sure that Bucky wouldn’t hurt the two of you. Slowly, as she watched the Winter Soldier with his son, she softened. Just a bit. 

You’d been sleeping alone more and more, and felt yourself healing. You had a picture of Will, you, and Dom on your nightstand, and ran your fingers over it most nights before bed. It was bittersweet to see his smiling face, knowing it would only be seen in memories and pictures now. 

Dom’s birthday would be fast approaching in a couple months. You wanted to talk to Bucky about telling the almost seven year old the truth then. Hopefully the two of you could take him out for a pizza, or even have a night in, coming clean. It scared you, just as you had explained to Steve all those months ago. But, you knew that you had to do it. 

At the moment, Dom was out with Nat. No reason, just to spend some time together. You had a feeling he wanted to ask her to go to the toy store without you around to say ‘no’. You’d cleaned your room, picked up Dom’s, and showered. After you’d gotten dressed, and brushed your hair, you asked JARVIS to have Bucky meet you on the roof. You wanted the fresh air. And you hoped that it would be a nice and calm area to talk. 

You’d only been up there a few minutes when Bucky came out, a couple beers in hand. You chuckled at that, taking one when he handed it to you. “Thought you could use a drink.” He smiled as he sat down. “So, what’s up?” He asked, curious.

Taking a sip of your beer, you licked your lips after. “It’s about Dom’s birthday.” You started, your eyes on the lights of the city. “I was hoping that we could tell him who you are then. Either us taking him out for pizza, or maybe even hanging out at the tower, just us three. I just think that’s a conversation that should just be with us.” You glanced at him for a moment, then quickly back towards the city. 

He couldn’t help but grin at that. “You think it’s about time?” He asked. Honestly, he hadn’t known what to expect. While he didn’t think you’d wait forever, he hadn’t let himself hope it’d be this soon. “I’d really like that.” He agreed. 

Smiling back at him, you felt relieved. “I’m glad. I was worried you would want to wait a bit.” You admitted. “I can tell he likes spending time with you.” Anyone could see that.

Bucky took a swig of his beer, thankful for that. “I like spending time with him, too.” He had been very surprised at that. Sure, he’d been nervous to start with, never having spent time with a kid before. However, watching Steve with him had helped. “Still can’t believe how much he looks like me. Do you keep his hair long, or is that him?” He asked, curious. 

You chuckled. “That’s all him. I didn’t want to cut his hair right away. He looked too cute. Then he got old enough to talk, and if I asked about getting a haircut, he’d make a face. He’s only ever agreed now and then, and made sure that the hairdresser knew not to cut it any shorter than his shoulders.” You told him, clearly amused. 

“That’s cute.” He nodded. “Hey, do you think I could help plan his birthday party?” He asked, just blurting it out. “I get it if you’d rather have Steve or Nat help. Hell, I get it if you want pretty much anyone else to help.” Bucky chewed his lip, suddenly a bit nervous about asking this.

“I think I can agree to that.” You sighed softly, feeling content. This wasn’t where you had ever expected to be when you had seen those two pink lines, but you couldn’t change the past. “He’ll probably tell me what kind he wants soon. He’s had motorcycles, he’s had animals, he’s had Micky Mouse, and hell, he once had an Avengers birthday party.” You laughed. “He thought it was the coolest party ever. Everyone came in their gear.” 

Bucky smiled sadly. “Yeah, I remember seeing the pictures.” He noted, downing the last of his beer. “Steve’s shield was almost bigger than him!” He thought back to all the pictures that you had shown him. “I look forward to having my own pictures of him.” He admitted, a slight tint to his cheeks. 

You thought that was adorable. “I can see if I can make some copies for you?” You offered. 

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like that.” 

* * *

Dom had requested a soccer party that year. Of course he would, as that’s something he missed a great deal. You approached Tony not long after. “I have a question.” 

“I may have an answer.” He teased, smirking at you. “What do you need?” 

“You told me you bought houses all across the country. Do you think we can use one with a yard just for a weekend? He wants a soccer party, and while Bucky is helping me plan...this is one thing I kinda need your help with. A house with a yard so we can set up a soccer thing for him.” You explained. 

Tony nodded. “Well, his soccer stuff is still at the house. Let me get that moved to another. I have one in Virgina. That should be okay, right?” He figured the temperature would at least be similar. “Or would you prefer Maine?” He asked, tapping his chin. 

You chuckled. “Did you just get bored one day and just say ‘hey, let me buy a bunch of houses’?” You poked him. “Or did you get drunk and buy a bunch?” 

He laughed. “A little of both. Started looking while drinking one night, liked the idea, and started buying them. It didn’t happen overnight. Took me months to buy them.” He shrugged. “I’ll go with Maine. It’s on more land.” He mused. “Keep me up to date with the planning. Gotta say I’m shocked Barnes is helping, though.” Tony admitted. “Did not see that one coming.” 

“He wants to be there for Dom. We plan to have a family dinner around Dom’s birthday and tell him who Bucky is.” Aside from Steve, Tony was the only person you’d told. You’d been putting off telling Nat. Not because you were scared she’d be upset, but because she’d do that ‘I’m too observant thing’. 

Tony smiled softly at you. “I’m glad.” He said honestly. “You guys deserve to be happy.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “You guys aren’t getting the family back together?” 

Your eyebrows shot up at that. “Uh. No.” You shook your head. “Just letting Dom know who his father is. That’s all. There has been no talk about getting back together in any way, shape, or form.” You said awkwardly.

“Ah, well, I support you no matter what.” He grinned. “Always will.” 

“Thanks, Tony.” You hugged him. “For being you.” He hugged you back, and you could tell that meant a lot to him. 

* * *

Sitting at your table, you had a few cake designs sketched out on paper. “I kinda like this one.” You pointed to a simpler one. 

Bucky made an ‘eh’ face. “I’m leaning towards this one.” He tapped one that was the complete opposite. 

This was how the planning had gone. Dom’s birthday was in two weeks, and this was the  _ one  _ thing that wasn’t planned. It was the one thing that you two couldn’t agree on, and you were hoping to finally just pick a damn cake. The two of you had been spending a considerable amount of time together since he asked to help. “You know that if we don’t pick one soon, our son won’t have a cake, right?” You teased, looking at him. “And do you want to tell him he doesn’t get a cake?” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Uh, no.” He leaned back. “How about I order us some take out, we watch something, and come back to this?” He suggested. “We’ve been at this for awhile, so maybe we just need a break.” 

“Make it a pizza and I’ll agree.” You nudged him under the table with your foot. “I could go for some Y/F/P.” 

* * *

You were straddling Bucky’s lap, your hands in his hair as you rocked against him. His arms held you close, not wanting to let you go. You started to kiss over his jaw. “I think we should move to my room.” You breathed.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He lifted you as he stood, chuckling as you let out a squeak before nipping his neck. “Shit, doll.” He groaned. This was a feeling he had missed more than he knew. The barely half eaten pizza sat forgotten on your coffee table, the show you had been watching nothing more than background noise. Not that either of you were listening to it. 

Once in your room, he kicked the door shut, eager to be with you again.


End file.
